A scheme is known for a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone handset, that communicates via a mobile communication network, for identifying the location of the mobile terminal itself using GPS (global positioning system) (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The assignee of the present patent application has developed in Japan a scheme in which a mobile terminal identifies the location of the mobile terminal itself periodically and automatically, and reports the location of the mobile terminal to an information service providing apparatus. Based on the location of the mobile terminal, the information service providing apparatus can send to the mobile terminal a piece of information related to a region including the location, for example, the weather forecast of the region.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-294000